User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Sei-san's Classroom: Chapter 498 - The Black Rescuer
Alright, so I know I promised a picture-heavy blog this time, but that isn't gonna happen this time. A combination of my busy lab day today, my father's birthday, and the shittiness that is UMASS Boston's computers, makes that a bit hard. So... you guys have to deal with this for one more time. Next time, more pictures, promise! Anyways, on with the chapter. So Akon proceeds with trying to communicate with Ichigo so he will, once again, save their asses from impending doom. After a humorous session with the research guys about how to go about calling Ichigo, they remember he has the badge. Apparently, Ichigo left it in the Human World, but he himself is not there; he's in Hueco Mundo. They track its whereabouts to be at the Urahara shop, so that means they must once again defy Mayuri's wishes by calling another person whom he dislikes: The one, the only! Kisuke Urahara! Yes yes, everybody is happy that Urahara has more screentime, or rather pagetime, now. He has some conversation with Akon, being all nonchalant and cool while Ichigo's fighting Kirgeayon (or Ayonkirge, whatever floats your boat) and the Gotei 13's being assraped by the Stern Ritter. Urahara then switches to serious rape face and asks how the situation is over there. :Akon: "Oh I don't know, there's a gentle breeze today. Sunny, part clou- WE'RE BEING F***ING ASSRAPED OUT HERE." And after hearing that Ichigo's Bankai has not been stolen, despite several attempts by "Quincy-san", Akon realizes that Ichigo needs get his ass to the Seireitei. One reoccuring theme I seem to notice here is that, the only reason Soul Society ever needs Ichigo's help is because he himself is somehow immune to the enemy's powers, while everybody else isn't. In the Winter War, Unohana stated that every Captain, Captain-level Shinigami, and Vizard had already seen Aizen's Shikai release. All except Ichigo, and with the additional bonus that he has twice the spiritual energy levels of a Captain, makes him Soul Society's trump card. In the Thousand Year Blood War, from what we have seen so far, Ichigo is the only one immune to the Bankai Stealing Device, once again making him this special trump card of theirs. Bleach Wiki, or at least Godisme (since I read his blog prior to writing mine), seems to not know why Ichigo is immune. BFF and TBF users probably would agree with the fact that since the device is designed for Bankai, conflicting energy sources, such as Hollow spiritual energy, makes it impossible to do so. As Kubo has confirmed, Ichigo's Shinigami powers and Fullbring have merged, meaning that he still has Hollow traces within him. Whether this means he can access a mask or not is unknown so far, but we do know that his Bankai has Hollow energy traces. But my theory is different. Kubo stated in his interview that Ichigo was called a "pure blood" by Grand Fisher, something that will be explained in this arc. My theory is that whatever a "pure blood" or "true blood" is, their Bankais are too powerful or incapable of being stolen by this device. If Isshin was forced to fight and he could resist having his Bankai stolen, it would only serve to prove my theory, so I'm waiting on it. But I'm getting ahead of myself, back to the chapter. Ichigo's essentially dominating Kirgeayon at this point. So for a few pages, we seen Kirgeayon's attempts at trying to steal his Bankai and kill him, but to no avail. Ichigo decides to get all serious and be like, "Is it that... you're afraid of Bankai?" When Ichigo said this, it brought up a very good point. If the Quincy, or more specifically, the Vandenreich, believe themselves to be so superior and powerful, why do they need to steal Bankai? Why do they feel it necessary to deprive the Shinigami of their Bankai? It makes me believe that somewhere, deep down, they know that against a Bankai, they stand no chance. And perhaps the reason why Ichigo is a "special war power" is because the Leader is fully aware that Ichigo has some special standing as a "pure blood" or something, and that because his Bankai cannot be stolen, leaving him out of the picture works to his advantage. Whatever the case, when Ichigo arrives in Soul Society, I bet his opponent will be Blondinekurl. That's why he comes off as if similar Ulquiorra And in the midst of the battle, Blondinekurl's shirt will rip off and there will be a letter "D" on his chest. :Blondinekurl: "I'm only... the fourth Stern Ritter." :Ichigo: "FUUUUU-" *gets impaled* So he pisses Kirge off, who goes "BLUUURRRRRGHHHH, I'M NOT SCARED, FUUUU-" And then gets one-shotted by Urahara. I think I was ready to give Urahara a standing ovation after that page. Especially when he USED ICHIGO AGAIN to deliver a final blow. Just like during the final fight against Aizen. Tossing him the phone, Urahara opens up the Senkaimon and tells Ichigo to hurry up and get to the Soul Society. I really hope this means that either Kirge is done for or we're about to see some major pwnage at the hands of Urahara. That about covers things. Comments are, as always, welcome. Category:Blog posts